


From the beginning to the end

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan and Phil's relationship through the years





	From the beginning to the end

4 months  
Sarah Howell and Kathryn Lester have been best friends since high school.  
It was only coincidence that they happened to be pregnant around the same time and give birth to two, beautiful baby boys.  
The girls haven't seen each other in a while since they have been taking care of their newborns.  
They finally arranged a time and they were both sat chatting over tea.

"Phillip has been a great baby. He is occupied easily and a very happy boy." Kathryn smiled.

"I haven't been as lucky. Daniel is always wanting my attention and crying for something! Luckily, he is getting better." The girls laughed.

"Do you think the boys will be best friends, like us?" Sarah asked while sipping her tea.

"Well, I would hope so! Daniel and Philip has a nice ring to it." The mums continued talking and had a great time catching up.

4 years old

"PHILLY! I wanted to play with the llama!" Dan sat on the floor and crossed his arms. He glared at his friend and attempted a large frown.

"I sorry Danny. Here." Phil set the toy in front of his friend and sat down.

Dan's face lit up and he pulled the llama towards his chest. "Thanks, Philly!" The boy set the llama down and hugged his friend.

"Daniel! Get ready we are leaving soon!" Dan heard his mum yell.

"NOO!" Dan screeched. "I want to keep playing with Philly!"

"Daniel James Howell, get your butt down here and don't talk back to me!" Phil looked at Dan with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay Danny. I'll see you again soon!" Phil hugged Dan goodbye. "Now, go to your mum. She's scary when she's mad!" Dan giggled at Phil and ran to his mum.

Dan's mum pulled Dan to the car and Phil waved goodbye to his friend.

"Did you have fun with Dan?" Phil's mum asked as she shut the door.

"I loved playing with Dan! He should come over again tomorrow!" Phil's mum laughed at her son.

"Maybe not tomorrow, but soon." Phil's face lit up. He was excited to play with Dan again soon.

7 years old

"I don't like school" Dan mumbled.

"Neither do I. At least summer is soon!" Phil smiled. "I love summer! Swimming and playing all the time!"

"And you can come to play during the summer!" Dan stated.

"That's my favorite part!" Phil giggled. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

The boys got popcorn and had Phil's mum help them put in High School Musical. They enjoyed the movie and slowly fell asleep.

12 years old

"Susan told me she had a crush on me" Dan said while he and Phil were sat on his bed.

"That's good, right?" Phil asked.

"I don't know.."

"Well, what did you say?" Phil asked.

"I told her I don't feel the same way and apologized." Dan started playing with his fingers.

"That's okay. There are a lot of girls out there! Susan probably isn't the one!" Phil rubbed Dan's arm.

"I know but..." Dan mumbled.

"But what?" Phil asked.

"But what if I don't like girls?" Dan looked at Phil with tears in his eyes. "I've never thought of a girl as pretty like normal people. I don't think I'm normal." Dan started crying.

"Oh, Dan." Phil pulled Dan into a hug and rubbed his back while he cried in his shoulder. "Dan, look at me." Dan pulled back and looked at Phil.

"Just because you don't like girls doesn't mean you aren't normal." Phil wiped Dan's tears away as he continued to sniffle. "There are a lot of people who don't like girls, and they live great lives, Dan."

Dan smiled and threw his arms around Phil.

"Thank you" Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

16 years old

"Jason was a jerk!" Phil comforted Dan as he was crying into his pillow.

"Yeah. A hot jerk." Dan mumbled in his pillow.

"He just wanted to get in your pants." Phil sneered.

"Well, he got what he wanted. Didn't he?" Dan snapped at Phil. "I'm such an idiot." Dan fell back into his pillow.

"No, you're not!" Phil reassured Dan.

"Don't try to make me feel better. I know what I did was wrong. I just.. I thought he cared about me." Tears started slowly rolling down Dan's cheek.

"I honestly did too." Phil smiled.

"I just- my entire life I have wanted someone to care about me. To love me and let me feel safe. I thought Jason was the one. Apparently not." Dan sneered. "It's obvious! No one will ever love me!" Dan cried.

"You're an idiot!" Phil snapped.

"Excuse me?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"You act like this is the end of the world and it's not! Jason was a jerk and if you wouldn't have been so oblivious you would have noticed someone else cares about you! Someone who has been there your entire life!" Phil yelled.

"Who?" Dan questioned.

"Me! It's me you turnip!" Phil blushed dark red.

"What?"

"I should- I should go." Phil stammered. Phil stood up and walked towards the door.

"Phil! Wait!" Phil turned towards Dan.  
"I thought you were straight." Dan smiled.  
Dan pressed his lips to Phil's and Phil slowly melted into the kiss. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist while Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. They slowly pulled apart and locked eyes.

"I have strong feelings for you" Phil mumbled.

"I have strong feelings for you too." Dan giggled.

18 years old

Dan and Phil sat with their parents.

Today was the day.

Today was the day they were going to tell their parents they were dating,

"Soo." Dan smiled.

"What is you wanted to talk about boys?" Phil's mum smiled.

"So um- well- we're together." Phil smiled as he slid his hand into Dan's.

Sarah and Kathryn hugged the boys and told them they were excited for them.

Dan and Phil were happy their parents accepted them.

20 years old

Dan and Phil opened the door to their new apartment.

"It's beautiful." Dan smiled.

"Just like you." Phil smirked as he kissed Dan.

"You spork." Dan giggled.

"So. We are finally men!" Phil put on a "manly" face and flexed his muscles. Dan just laughed at his silly boyfriend.

"Ew responsibility!" Dan grimaced.

"Yeah, but we are free. We have our place. We can stay up however late we want and we can eat as much chocolate as we want!" Phil smiled.

"We also have jobs now!" Dan groaned.

"Stop complaining. What is the first thing you want to do?"

"You." Dan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dan!" Phil blushed. "Let's just go cuddle and watch anime."

29 years old

"Phil, why are we going to some fancy restaurant?"

"Can't I just take my boyfriend on a date without being interrogated?"

"Yes, but that's when we go to the cinema. Or out for ice cream. Not here! This place is fancy as hell! We aren't rich!"

"I've got it covered!" Phil winked.

The boys sat down and ordered their food. Dan looked across the table to see his boyfriend tapping the table and sweat running down his forehead.

"Phil, are you okay? You look a little jittery." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine just- Dan. My beautiful Dan. I've known you my entire life and I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"Phil. What are you doing." Dan blushed.

Phil got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box. Dan covered his mouth in shock.

"Dan, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Oh my god, yes!" Dan jumped and kissed his boyfrie- fiancé.

30 years old

"Do you, Daniel Howell take Philip Lester to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Philip Lester take Daniel Howell to be your husband?"

"I do."

Dan and Phil lived a happy life.


End file.
